


Secret Admirer

by Starling_Sinclair



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Letters, Secret Admirer, UsaMamo Spring Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starling_Sinclair/pseuds/Starling_Sinclair
Summary: Usagi is excited to be receiving seven days of love notes and gifts, but there's someone who's raining on the fun, (Mamoru-baka of course).
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 143





	1. Part 1: Usagi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRisa/gifts).



> For the lovely and wonderful Queen Risa. Turns out I'm a lousy barista when it comes to angst lattes, however, I did my best to inject some pining and angst into this little fic. I hope you enjoy it.

**Day 1: The Note**

Usagi was floating on the high of a little paper note and promises written in ink. Practically gliding up to the bar of Crown Fruit Parlor, she gazed absently, theatrically into space with a sigh. Motoki was helping another patron further down the bar, so she rested her chin on her hands, not-so-subtly showing off the small folded paper between her fingers. She pretended to not notice Mamoru-baka watching her over the top of his textbook on geology.

She sighed, again, loudly, wiggling her fingers to bring attention to the paper. When it was clear Motoki wasn’t going to respond to her theatrics, Mamoru rolled his eyes and set his textbook down.

“What do you want to so desperately show Motoki, Odango?” he asked.

“Not even you can bring me down today,” she said in sing-song and looked back towards Motoki.

“Okay,” he said with a shrug, focusing on his textbook in his lap. “Don’t tell me if you don’t want to.”

She turned toward him, about to burst with her news. “I have a secret admirer.”

His eyes shot up. How interesting. Clearly, he was just as intrigued as she was.

“Who?”

“If I knew, it wouldn’t be a secret,” she answered before holding out the piece of paper in her hand.

Mamoru took it from her, setting his textbook on the counter. The paper was made from high-end stationery and folded four times. The creases were wearing from all the times she and unfolded and re-folded it. He opened the note, read it, then scowled.

“Usagi, I have loved you from afar for too long. You are my sun. My moon. I want, no need you to know. For the next seven days, I will show you that my love for you is true,” he read. “This is ridiculous.”

“What? Can you not believe that someone could be in love with me?” she said.

“I never said that,” he said, setting the paper onto the counter. “But it’s so cliche. Who do you think they are?”

“I don’t know!” she exclaimed. “That’s the best part!”

“Then it’s not real love,” he said.

Usagi gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “You don’t know that!”

“Oh come on. Unrequited love is not romantic,” he explained. “It’s actually a little creepy.”

“Oh please, it’s so romantic,” she countered. “The mystery. The desire. To spend your time pining over someone, watching them from afar…”

“You have to know someone to love them,” he stated. “Watching from afar is just stalking.”

“Usagi has a stalker?” Motoki interrupted, appearing between the two, resting on his forearms against the counter.

Simultaneously, Usagi said “No” and Mamoru said “Yes.”

Rolling his eyes, Mamoru pushed the note to Motoki for inspection.

“I don’t have a stalker,” she clarified. “I have a secret admirer.”

“Aww, that so cute, Usa-chan,” Motoki said, reading over the letter.

With Motoki distracted, Usagi turned back to Mamoru and scowled. “What makes you the expert on unrequited love anyway, Mamoru-baka?”

“Well, he is quite familiar with it, eh Mamoru-kun?” Motoki teased with a chuckle.

Usagi’s eyes grew wide as saucers and gasped, “BUT YOU SAID IT WAS CREEPY.” She smacked her palms on the counter for emphasis.

Mamoru turned his angry glare on Motoki, and she was thrilled to see someone else on the receiving end. “Yeah, because it _is_ creepy,” he said.

“BUT WHO IS SHE?” Usagi was on the edge of her seat. She paused then added, “Or he. He would make a lot more sense.”

“It’s a she,” Motoki chimed in. Mamoru’s cheeks flushed the lightest shade of pink as he tugged at his collar. Usagi gaped; the tables had turned!

“Who is she!” she asked again. “Have you sent her a love note?!?”

“No. I have not sent her a love note. I _will not_ send her a love note because she has made it clear that she’s not interested. And _I_ respect women’s boundaries.” His words were practiced as if he’d defended his stance before. Usagi thrilled a little at this secret. This was clearly something he and Motoki had discussed at length when she wasn’t around.

“You have no romantic bones in your body, do you Mamoru-baka?”

“Look, I hope this guy turns out to not be a creep,” Mamoru cautioned as he gathered his things then wiped his coffee ring on the counter with a napkin. “But if he is, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

With his things gathered, he nodded farewell to Motoki and headed for the exit.

“You’re just jealous!” Usagi called out. Mamoru waved over his shoulder and left the building.

**Day 2: Candy**

Usagi, Makoto, and Motoki formed a triangle of connoisseurs around the large, sleek, black and red, heart-shaped candy box. There were still a dozen or so delicately made chocolate in the present that rested on the counter.

“So, what do you think?” Usagi asked, dragging out _think_.

“It’s very good,” Motoki answered as he took another small bite of chocolate. “Your first gift?”

Usagi grinned before nodded enthusiastically

Lost in her bliss, she didn’t notice Mamoru creeping up until he reached over her shoulder and plucked a candy from the box.

“Hey!” she exclaimed indignantly as he popped it into his mouth.

“You were sharing it with everyone else,” he mumbled, mouth full of chocolate.

Makoto reached over for her own piece of chocolate. “He’s got a point.” She delicately bit into the morsel.

“Fine. But you have to say, this is a good gift,” Usagi demanded.

“It’s true,” Makoto added. “The best way to Usa’s heart is through her stomach.”

Motoki smiled. “Maybe it’s not what you think Mamoru-kun.”

“And Mr. Mystery has good taste. If I’m right, they came from the fancy chocolaterie in Shibuya,” Makoto noted.

“Or, he made them,” Usagi interjected. “Sitting in the kitchen. Boiling chocolate and thinking of me.” She gazed off, imagining someone handsome, tall, dark, and thinking only of her. 

“So, a classic food gift of your least favorite chocolate constitutes this creep knowing you?” Mamoru asked. Her daydream shattered.

“Hey! How did you know they were my least favorite?”

“Salted caramel? When given the choice you always pick strawberry over most chocolates. You’re more sweet with a side of sweet than a sweet and salty girl,” he said.

“Hmm, you’re the salty one. Because I have someone who cares.”

“Huh, he’s got a point Usa,” Makoto retorted. “You much prefer Meiji any day.”

She screwed her face into a scowl. So what if she really enjoys Meiji? And she never really liked salted caramel. She wasn’t going to turn down candy, no matter the flavor.

“It’s the thought that counts, and he clearly thought about me and my love of all things sweet,” Usagi defended. “Even if they are a bit salty.”

Mamoru stole another candy. “Whatever you say Odango.”

He turned on his heel and returned to his booth.

**Day 3: Jewelry**

Her next gift came in a small box wrapped in red paper. Only one thing came in small boxes like that.

“Good things come in small packages,” Usagi repeated as she climbed the stairs to Crown Fruit Parlor.

“Or cheap things,” Rei countered.

She hadn’t opened it at school. Partially because she wanted to rub it in Mamoru’s face that her admirer really did know her. So, she was scanning for him as soon as she walked in the door. He was sitting in his usual corner booth, studying some droll textbook.

As casually as she could, she picked the booth across from him. Then placed the box on the center of the table. She kept Mamoru in the corner of her eye, to see if he was paying attention to the show she was putting on. Sure enough, his eyes were on her, his pose a pretense of not watching the spectacle over his textbook and coffee.

She didn’t notice Motoki walking over until he obscured her view. “Come on, Usa-chan! Aren’t you going to open it? Inquiring minds want to know.”

She blinked, returning her focus to the box, and deliberately ignoring Rei’s questioning look. Slowly, she peeled back the paper and opened the box.

“Ooo!” she cooed in genuine delight. Inside were simple pearl earrings. Well, probably pearl. Pearl-like. She’d have to ask Naru if they were real.

Rei scowled. “Giving pearls to someone is bad luck.”

Usagi gasped. “Not true! They are thoughtful and romantic.”

“Or he just knew your birthstone,” Rei retorted.

“Oh come now, they are lovely,” Motoki reassured taking the box from the girl’s hands to inspect them closer.

Mamoru rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh. At some point, he’d stop pretending to study and just given in to eavesdropping. This satisfied her too much.

“Okay, Mr. Romantic, what is wrong with these?” Usagi pressed.

“Besides that moonstone fits you better than the pearl,” he said, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. “Those are clip earrings. Your ears are pierced.”

Usagi’s hand flew to her ear, touching the small gold studs she always wore.

“That’s true,” Rei said, her finger tapping her chin as she thought about it. “You and Mako are the only people I know with pierced ears.”

“It’s not like pierced ears are super uncommon,” she grumbled. “It’s an easy mistake.”

“That just proves my point,” he said. “If he loved you, he’d notice small things like that.”

Usagi snatched the box off the counter and stormed out, intent on at least proving they were real. She left a bemused Rei, who looked between Usagi’s retreating form and Mamoru.

**Day 4: A Love Poems**

On the fourth day, Usagi tumbled into Crown, swooning with Minako. They spilled into their usual booth, giggling and starry-eyed. Usagi held a little scroll to her chest, treasuring it like it was more precious than gold.

All the doubts from the past three days incepted by Mamoru were washed away in a river of words.

“Read it to me again,” Minako said. “It’s just… _wow_.”

Usagi giggled and started reading from the paper she was holding:

“She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that’s best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes;  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.  
And on that cheek, and over that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow..”

A voice started over hers, repeated the lines as she said them until her voice faded out:

“But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent,” Mamoru finished.

He sat in the next booth over, feet propped up on the bench seat and more books and papers spread out before him. Usagi and Minako blinked at his interruption.

“Are you like psychotic or something?” Minako asked.

Mamoru blanched. “What? How does knowing poetry make me psychotic?”

“Like, you can read minds!” she clarified.

Mamoru hung his head. “You mean psychic.”

“Psychic, psychotic, whatever,” she said with a shrug, tossing her hair over her shoulder with feigned nonchalance.

Usagi, however, was crestfallen. She looked at the poem in her hand, and at Mamoru before quietly asking, “He didn’t write it, did he?”

Mamoru softened, his shoulders relaxing just a hair. He shook his head. “It’s a very famous Byron poem.”

“It’s still really pretty,” Minako continued. “ _And_ it’s all about inner beauty.”

Mamoru opened his mouth as if adding to the discussion, then thought better of it. Instead, he said, “It’s actually a rather fitting poem.”

“Is it the one you would have picked?” Usagi retorted.

He thought for a moment before reciting, “Those lips that Love's own hand did make breathed forth the sound that said ‘I hate…’”

Usagi threw the scroll at Mamoru’s head. It hit him in the temple.

“What was that for?” he exclaimed, rubbing his injury.

“Because you don’t have a romantic bone in your body!”

“How is Shakespeare not romantic?”

She huffed with frustration.

“Oooo! Do Romeo and Juliet!” Minako cried, “That one’s the most romantic.”

This time, both Usagi and Mamoru stared at her like she sprouted a second head.

“What? Young Leo was so hot…” she mumbled, slouching in the booth.

“Whatever, I’m going to get a shake,” Usagi grumbled and crawled over Minako and out the booth. Mamoru rolled his eyes as she passed and went back to his work.

**Day 5: The Playlist**

On day five, Usagi enlisted Ami’s help to interpret her gift. The girl genius was sure to find some evidence that refuted Mamoru’s inevitable daily claim.

“I’m really not sure I’m the best pick for this,” Ami said, one headphone in her ear as she held Usagi’s phone.

They were seated several booths away from Mamoru, though Usagi kept tabs on him out the corner of her eye.

“No, you’re the perfect person because you're smarter than me,” Usagi insisted. _And hopefully can tell me that I’m wrong_.

Her new gift was a playlist, full of trendy songs. Thanks to Mamoru, she was now trying to interpret them, and mostly, none of them were that romantic. They just _seemed_ heartfelt because of a catchy chorus. Then those that were romantic were just slightly _off_ \- songs of green eyes and short black hair. There had to be something she was missing. Some element that really said _Usagi_. Something an outside perspective and a thoughtful mind could provide.

Ami smiled awkwardly and focused on the music. Leaving her at the booth, Usagi walked slowly to the counter to order two milkshakes. She passed Mamoru on her way, and he looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. She grumbled to herself and ignored him.

Why did he have to be so insufferable? Why did he have to be so right? At the counter, she took a moment to look around, trying to see if anyone was watching her more closely. Who was this mystery admirer? Was he watching her reaction right now? Or did he not even frequent Crown? Who did she _want_ him to be?

Her eyes drifted to Mamoru, and she scowled. Why did he have to ruin it for her? Especially when he was just as guilty. She wasn’t the one harboring secret feelings for someone.

“So, what did you get today?” Motoki asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“A playlist,” she answered, still glaring at Mamoru.

“Of your favorite songs?”

She shrugged. “Not really? They’re love songs. Sort of. Ugh, don’t tell Mamoru, he’d have a field day with this,” she rambled. “Can you make me and Ami milkshakes?”

“Sure thing Usa-chan. I’ll bring them to your booth when they’re done.”

She bit her lip, then left the bar. As she walked down the aisle toward her table, she dawdled beside Mamoru’s booth. Filled with frustration, she plopped herself across from him.

“How do you know you love her?”

Mamoru looked at her skeptically, then set his book on the table. He shifted so he was sitting upright and giving her his full attention.

“Honestly, Motoki figured it out.”

“Ugh, way to not answer the question, Mamoru,” she said.

“I changed,” he said. “That’s how I knew.”

“But you said she wasn’t interested,” Usagi continued, confused. “Why would you change for someone who doesn’t love you back.”

He laughed. “No, she’s not interested, but _love_ changes _you_. And reciprocity isn’t something I’m entitled to.”

“So, just because you love her, doesn’t mean she has to love you back?”

He smirked. “Exactly, Odango. Now, I need to get back to my studies, and you are quite distracting,” he concluded. He shooed her away with his hand while burying his nose back into his book.

She peeled herself from the orange booth, then turned back to him. “You didn’t ask what he did today.” 

“I’m assuming it’s a playlist of romantic songs,” Mamoru said. “Otherwise, why leave Ami with headphones and your phone.”

Usagi scowled. “You’re such a know-it-all.”

“Later Odango.”

Usagi slid back into her booth, where her slightly melted milkshake waited. Ami smiled at her return before handing the phone and earbuds over.

“I mean, they’re all very nice songs,” she said, her smile not meeting her eyes.

“But they’re not songs you’d pick for me,” Usagi said.

Ami shook her head no, and Usagi drowned herself in her milkshake.

**Day 6: The Bunny**

Usagi tossed the comically large rabbit into his booth. It was white with a disproportionally large head and beady black eyes. Its floppy ears and rosy cheeks made it the epitome of the word kawaii. The plush was easily half her size. Then to top it off, the beast held a _carrot_. 

She sat beside it, silently fuming and gesturing to the ridiculous present.

“Well, that seems a little on the nose,” Mamoru said, choking back a chuckle. “I would have picked pink over white.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do with it?”

“Hold it tight to you as you would him?”

“God, you’re as bad as the note,” she groaned. “I don’t think there’s room for both of us in my bed.” Her head hit the table in exasperation.

“I am not going to comment on the bed, but you did leave that one wide open,” he teased.

She ignored him and continued on with her whining. “He wants to meet in the park.”

“How do you feel about that?”

Usagi looked up at him. His normally icy stare was a little less icy, and, in fact, she could even read some concern there. Maybe he wasn’t as cold-hearted as she thought; he just didn’t know how to drop the poker face.

“I…” How _did_ she feel? Shouldn’t she be excited? “I don’t know,” she answered honestly.

“That’s valid,” he said. 

“How should I feel? Was all this supposed to make me fall in love with him?”

“You are supposed to feel how you feel,” he said with a shrug. “I’m not really the best with feelings, Odango.”

“But you’re the one with all these smart-alec comments on love!”

Mamoru looked away, opened and closed his mouth, then looked back and sighed. He reached his hand out and touched hers. It was a ghostly touch really, his fingers just barely resting over hers. Yet, she stared at his hand as if it were burning her. As if it were raising her pulse. As if she turned her palm over, he’d curl his fingers over hers. As if she wanted that.

“Look,” Mamoru said. “Trust your heart. Yours is especially good at these things.”

“My heart?”

He shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, I don’t blame the guy. You wear your heart on your sleeve. It’s hard not to fall in love with you.”

Was he blushing? His hand vanished from hers, and he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

“Anyway, Odango, as important as matters of the heart are, I still need to study. So if you don’t mind…” he said, waving to the bunny.

Usagi watched him a little longer than she should have. His eyes darted around as if he were hiding something. He probably did just need to get back to his work. With reluctance, she pulled herself from the booth.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he called to her as she walked towards the exit.

“Nope. I figured your bed could use some company. You could just pretend it’s me!” she called out to him, across the cafe. Her heart felt much better as she walked out the door, leaving behind a tomato-red Mamoru.

**Day 7: The Confession**

As she searched for the perfect outfit, Usagi thought she would have been more excited to reach the confession day. Yet, she just didn’t have that first date nervousness or even the excitement for trying to look perfect for someone she wanted to impress. She eventually picked one of her favorite outfits though, a black striped top and her pink skirt jumper. It was cute, even Mamoru had said so last time she wore it.

She looked at the little pearl earrings sitting on her vanity. They would go well with her outfit.

_Your ears are pierced._

That didn’t mean she couldn’t wear them, right? She touched the white orbs gently as more of Mamoru’s words echoed in her head.

_If he loved you, he’d notice small things like that._

Small things, like the specific plan he outlined. He would be waiting for her when the clock hands pointed towards the sun (or noon as Ami had deduced) by the fountain in her favorite park. She would know him because her heart would guide her, and he would be holding a flower. (And probably the only person waiting by the fountain.)

_Trust your heart._

In her daydreams, the moment played out like a scene from a movie. A well-dressed boy, tall, with dark hair and haunting eyes, would be waiting for her. His eyes would be searching for her in the distance as she came up behind him. She’d tap his shoulder, and he would turn around, smiling breaking through his scowl as he saw her.

...That was oddly specific. Shaking her head, she gathered her things and left the house. 

She didn’t _have_ to be late meeting him. She was actually put together with plenty of time, but she walked slowly to the park. If he was really in love with her, he would know she was going to be late. She was late for everything! Besides, it gave her time to think.

She thought about the poem as she walked, hoping it would give her heart that same fluttering feeling she’d had just a few days ago. Pulling out her phone, she started typing in some of the lines, hoping that seeing the poem would put her in the mood for this romantic reveal.

Though, as she pulled up Google, she found herself typing “I hate Shakespeare poem” instead. What was that poem Mamoru had started? The first two results were blogs by people who hated Shakespeare, but then she saw it, Shakespeare’s Sonnet 145. She stepped to the side of the road to read it.

Shakespeare was hard, and there were definitely lines that didn’t make sense, but something nagged at her. _‘I hate’ from hate away she threw/ And saved my life saying - ‘not you.’_

Her heartbeat quickened, and she looked away from her phone. She should get a move on; she had an appointment to keep.

_I’m not really the best with feelings, Odango._

The park was bustling. Children played on the equipment. Parents took up benches playing on cell phones, while others hovered a little too close to their toddlers. Couples strolled by, eating ice cream and exchanging shy glances.

She saw him standing there, looking at his watch and tapping his foot. She was only seven minutes late.

She _almost_ didn’t recognize him from behind. His name was Kaito, and he had a class with her. He was cute, she guessed. Sandy hair, medium build. Brown eyes. Of course, her secret admirer had a class with her. He left all his gifts there for her.

But he had never really spoken to her. He didn’t really even hang out with her friend group. 

_You have to know someone to love them._

There were butterflies in her stomach now, but not the good kind.

“Kaito,” she greeted as she walked into his peripheral. She smiled warmly at him.

His eyes lit up. “Usagi! You came! I was worried you weren’t going to show…” He looked down, bashfully. As if he’d forgotten, he suddenly shoved a pink carnation at her.

“This is for you!”

She took the flower and brought it to her nose. “It’s lovely,” she said. What she didn’t say was that she preferred roses.

“So..” He reached his hand out towards Usagi’s. She pulled away.

“Kaito,” she said. “I am very flattered but…”

His brow furrowed.

“I’m not interested.”

“But, you don’t even know me,” he retorted.

“I could say the same thing,” she said.

“But, I did all these grand gestures! Isn’t that what you girls like?”

She frowned. “You girls?”

“Yeah. Gestures, chocolate, poetry, music,” he continued. “I do these things and then you become my girlfriend.”

Usagi took a step back. “First of all, those gestures are meaningless if you don’t have any feeling behind them. And secondly, you can’t just buy me with earrings that aren’t my style and a poem you got off the internet.”

_When given the choice, you always pick strawberry._

“Plus, I like strawberry not salted caramel!”

“But…”

“You are not entitled to my feelings!” Usagi cried. Where had she heard that before?

_You are supposed to feel how you feel._

Oh, she was feeling something. She was feeling it crash over her, the sudden realization just what she’d been keeping at bay. She’d been feeling something this entire walk, this entire week. And it wasn’t for Kaito.

_Love changes you._

Kaito stared at her, a bit in shock. She resolved herself. A week ago, she would have given anything for this scene straight out of a romantic comedy, but things had changed. She’d had to think about romance, and what it really meant. Faced questions about her own desires instead of what she’d been told that she wanted. Her world had shifted, and it was a little less sunshine and roses. Plus, she realized that she had more than one secret admirer.

She handed the carnation back to him; he took it, dazed.

“Kaito, thank you for the gifts, and the experiences. I’m very flattered, but, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

She turned on her heel, putting her back to him. He called out to her, begging her to come back, but she kept walking, another voice ringing in her ears.

_You are quite distracting._

_It’s hard not to fall in love with you._

_I changed._

Love was in the details, and she would show him that he should have just sent her a damn note.


	2. Mamoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru finds himself on the receiving end of a secret admirer plot...

**Day 1: Chocolate**

It had been _days_. Mamoru hadn’t seen her since the day she received the giant rabbit. She must have met her admirer by now. Was her absence as a sign that she’d started seeing him? That now she’d be spending her afternoons with this guy who didn’t even realize that her ears were pierced? He was in such a mood that he didn’t notice the little box waiting at his booth until it fell to the ground with a clatter.

The sound broke him from his darkening thoughts. Momentarily intrigued, he bent over and picked up the little golden box. In very fancy calligraphy, the tag read: _To Mamo-chan, Love, your Secret Admirer_.

As he read the last line, he rolled his eyes. He hated secret admirers, and he’d had his fair share. At least the love letters and trinkets were normally reserved for Valentine’s day and even those had dropped off considerably when he transferred to Azubu. He hadn’t received anything at Crown in ages. What was suddenly in the air that meant everyone had to go around professing their “love” for others?

Inside the box were four pieces of chocolate, expertly made. Written in the same neat calligraphy were the flavors: _Dark, dark, dark, and strawberry._

A small scroll was also tucked below the candies. He unfurled it and read on.

_For the next seven days, I will **prove** to you that my love is true. P.S. - There’s one chocolate for sharing because I know you won’t be able to resist._

He blinked; his heart rate quickened. It was so similar… It couldn’t be. Searching through the booths, he tried to find her blonde hair or even any of her friends. But she wasn’t there. He picked up the box, leaving his textbooks spread out over his booth and walked towards Motoki. His friend was bound to know who left the gift, and more importantly, would dish on their identity.

Then, the door burst open, and in clamored Usagi. His mouth opened to greet her when she pulled someone else in through the door - a boy about her age. His sandy hair spiked in all directions, and he wore the uniform of her school. Mamoru’s heart slowed. The boy was attractive, though, a bit short. Guess Usagi did know her secret admirer.

He swallowed hard, the hopeful mood from his gift vanishing. Guess she _had_ been busy.

She ran back to the counter and grabbed a small tote bag that she must have left earlier.

“I almost forgot my bag!” she called to Motoki. As she turned, she saw Mamoru, and her smile almost made him forget his sour mood. She waved to him and paused. Staring the small package in his hand, she asked, “Aren’t you going to share?”

He didn’t really stop himself. Instead, he reached into the package and handed her the strawberry chocolate. She smirked and she took a bite, her eyes a bit too intense.

“Come on Usagi,” the boy beside her urged. “We’re going to be late!”

Mouthful of chocolate, she replied “Oh! Of course!” Then with a quick wave, she and the boy darted out of the cafe.

Mamoru looked back at the box of chocolates and went straight for the dark chocolate. He needed something to wash the taste of heartbreak out of his mouth.

**Day 2: Books**

The next day, his gift rested on the corner of the bar, casually placed on the corner bend just beside his favorite stool. It was a rectangular parcel wrapped in simple paper with a twine tie. Again, in the pretty calligraphy, it said: _To Mamo-Chan, From Your Secret Admirer_.

He scowled and decided to ignore the present. Maybe she would get the hint and stop with this silliness. Besides, if anyone knew him, they would know he didn’t believe in these sorts of gestures.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” a soft voice asked.

He glanced beside him and noticed Ami slowly sipping on a milkshake, alone. A mostly devoured strawberry one was beside her.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. Could it be Ami leaving him gifts? It didn’t seem like the quiet girl’s style, but, when it came to girls he was never too sure.

“No.”

“That’s a shame. I was most curious about how you would react.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, with all your commentary to Usagi, I thought for sure you’d be at least a bit curious to see if this admirer lives up to your expectations?” she said, her voice rising at the end of the sentence with her eyebrow.

Slowly, he grabbed the package and opened it, careful not to rip the paper packaging. Inside was a thin book of poetry, _Pillow Thoughts_ by Courtney Peppernell. It was an English book, and on a post-it note in delicate handwriting was another message.

_You seem to have a flair for the poetic, and I thought, just maybe, you hadn’t seen this one. I marked the poems that made me think of you._

His heart fell a little. Even though she’d come by with a boy, the chocolates had given him the briefest hope that maybe, just maybe, Usagi was leaving him these gifts. That she was playing with him against his own callousness. But, she was rubbish at English. There was no way she would have picked an English poetry book.

Still, he _was_ a sucker for poetry.

He flipped through the book quickly, reading the marked poems first. Sometimes the post-it just had a little drawn heart or another doodle. Sometimes a comment on a poem that reminded her of him. There were poems about love and poems about longing. Poems for sadness and poems for loneliness. Soon he was engrossed, re-reading through his favorite sections.

A loud slurping brought him back to the cafe. Ami was noisily finishing her milkshake, a small smile lurking behind her straw.

“Well, it seems that maybe it was a good thing you opened the package,” she said. “I’ll see you later, Mamoru.”

And with that, she slid off her stool and walked out of the cafe, leaving two empty milkshake glasses and a very confused boy behind her.

**Day 3: Flowers**

The first thing he noticed when he walked in was Usagi and the boy sitting in the corner booth, whispering. He knew he had no reason to be angry about this, but he was. Why did some hollow romantic gestures work on her? If _he’d_ been her admirer, it would have been so much better. _He_ would have covered Crown with 100 roses or swept her away to some rooftop dinner. _He_ would have written her a poem and gotten her that Tuxedo Kamen out of the claw machine that she’d been desperately trying to get for weeks.

He was so wrapped up in his what-ifs that he didn’t notice the rose bush until he knocked it over, spilling potting soil everywhere. Cringing, he wondered if his admirer would have even noticed that he was so distracted, he kept ruining their surprises.

It was a small bush. Perfect for apartment life. The roses were pink, and he’d swore he’d seen them somewhere before. The little card must have been sitting in the pot because it was buried in spilled dirt. He tossed his briefcase into the booth, then knelt over to clean up his mess.

Small hands with perfectly manicured nails came into his view. He didn’t have to look up to know they were Usagi’s.

“I’ve got this,” he told her.

“Well, I decided to offer a hand,” she answered, scooping some of the soil up and placing it back in the pot.

“Ridiculous secret admirer,” he grumbled under his breath.

She gave him a sly smile. “Why Mamoru, you’re not a fan of grand gestures? I would have thought otherwise. Ami told me that you spend the better part of the afternoon reading that book on poetry.”

He opened his mouth to contest, but honestly, he _was_ a fan of grand gestures. “I just don’t like hollow gestures.”

With the soil returned, and the plant replaced on the table, she looked pointedly at him. “And do you think these gestures are hollow?”

He looked at the plant on the table. They were hollow, right? They’d just happened to guess his favorite chocolates and leave one that he wouldn’t mind giving away. They picked out some poetry he hadn’t read before. Now, they offered roses for his apartment, the living kind, the kind that would grow with him.

“Lucky guesses,” he answered.

Usagi bit her lip, then glanced at the flowers. “Maybe so, or maybe, she really does care. You could stand to open your heart a little bit. Take a chance.”

“Usagi!” the boy called from across the booth. He had a frantic look on his face, and he kept glancing back at his phone.

She rolled her eyes, then looked at Mamoru. “Roses are your favorite, right? You always smell like them…”

He pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. She smiled, walking backward a few steps to keep her eyes on him just a little longer before returning her attention to her boyfriend. Mamoru watched longer than he should have as she leaned in close with the boy and poured over something on his cell phone screen.

**Day 4: The Pocket Watch Chain,/b >**

Mamoru almost smiled in relief when he didn’t see a present waiting for him in one of his usual spots. In fact, his booth was occupied by Minako and Makoto, so his admirer must have been too intimidated to leave anything there. Crawling onto his stool, he opened his book and did his best not to wonder about Usagi’s absence.

The soft clank of porcelain on the counter bought his attention away from his books. Coffee, right on schedule. He looked up to see Motoki standing in front of him and holding out a velvet box. Mamoru groaned.

“Before you get all cynical on me, you should open it,” Motoki said. “She left it with me because she didn’t want it to be stolen.”

“I can’t believe you’re indulging in this.”

“You should be a little more receptive,” Motoki countered, shoving the box into Mamoru’s hand and splashing coffee onto his wrist.

With a glare, Mamoru opened the box. The little note fell out, but he wasn’t paying attention to that. The item inside the box had his full attention. His heart sped up.

It was an elegant golden watch chain and fob. The fob was enamel, with a crescent moon framing a small blue and green earth and tiny diamonds for stars. His breath caught. It was not only beautiful, but it was so… _him_.

The little scroll was already soaking up spilled coffee, but he quickly grabbed it and unfurled it. It was the same practiced calligraphy and it read: _Because you’re the only dork I know that uses a pocket watch._

He furrowed his brow a bit at the note, before returning to staring at his gift. No one had ever gotten him something so lovely before. Well, whoever had given him his pocket watch, maybe. Yet the tone of the note was slightly rude, and he found himself liking it more for that. He did enjoy a jab now and again. Slowly, he took out his watch and exchanged the chain, fastening the fob at his waist. His watch was unusual enough that an admirer would probably have noticed it, but to pick such an unusual and perfect fob...

He looked up to meet Motoki’s eyes. “Who are they?”

Motoki had never looked smugger. “I’m not telling.”

“Motoki…”

“Besides, by your own rules, I think you should be able to figure it out.”

Mamoru opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. There was only one person who he could think of that would do something like this, but she had a boyfriend. She wasn’t interested. Yet, this mystery person... this mystery person _was_ interested. And they had spent the better part of a week showing that they cared. Shouldn’t that mean something?

**Day 5: The Bowtie**

He couldn’t believe it, but he was actually a little eager to find out what gift would be at Crown that day. Almost giddy, even. Was this how children felt on those gift-giving holidays he’d never known? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a thoughtful gift, or really, many gifts at all. As far as he knew, those memories were locked in that life he’d forgotten. A box he’d struggled to find the key for, yet, was starting to feel that was less and less important. 

It was thrilling to receive little tokens of affection. He could see why Usagi had thought it romantic. It really could be.

Inside, Usagi sat at the counter, chatting intensely with Motoki. They both suspiciously quieted when he entered the cafe.

“What?”

“Oh nothing,” Usagi answered, about as innocent as a politician. Then she slyly pushed a box his way.

He glared at her.

“What? I haven’t gotten to see you open any of them! Life is so cruel,” she exclaimed dramatically, pressing her wrist to her forehead.

He rolled his eyes and lifted the small top on the cardboard pink box. Inside was a hot pink bowtie. He furrowed his brow and grabbed the little note.

_You’re the only teenager I know that owns a tuxedo. Dust it off because you’ll need it for when we meet. P.S. It matches my dress._

Well, this wasn’t quite what he was expecting. It seemed less personal than the other gifts, yet… She knew he owned a tux, which, she was right, was an odd thing for a teenager to own. 

Usagi gasped. “Aw! You like it!” she exclaimed. “You like having a secret admirer!”

He opened his mouth to disagree, then settled on, “It’s flattering.”

Her eyes got bigger. “So, Mamoru Chiba is being wooed by love letters and gifts! Who would have thought!”

“Shut up, Odango.”

“You’re blushing!”

“I am not.”

“You’re the same color as the bowtie!”

Mamoru closed his box quickly.

“Is she living up to your expectations?” Usagi then asked, resting her chin on her hands like a cat eyeing the canary. “Does she really know you? Any idea who she could be?”

She was entirely too interested in this. His heart speed up, and his eyes narrowed. “Why, Odango, if I didn’t know better…” he started.

“Usagi!” a voice from the door called. “Hurry or we’re going to be late!”

The smirked died on his lips as he turned to see her boyfriend waving to her from across the cafe. Of course, it wasn’t her. She’d been swept up by her own set of love letters and gifts.

“Ugh,” Usagi groaned. “I really have to go, but we’ll catch up soon, Mamoru-san. I need to hear all about your secret admirer!”

As she walked out the door, he watched her go, his heart heavy. He loved her; that wasn’t in question. But she cared for someone else. Should he let her go? Let his love he’d harbored out to sea? He looked at the box in his hand. There was someone looking to love him, that seemed to be genuine, did he risk his heart? Did he let this new current whisk him away?

**Day 6: Tickets**

He walked into Crown and actually felt butterflies in his stomach. What would be waiting for him? There was only one day left; this was the last gift. Tomorrow, everything would be revealed.

His spot at the counter was empty, so he turned to his booth. It was empty too. Did his admirer back down? Were they late? Would they slip up and end the mystery?

Did he want it to end? Was he ready?

After a small internal debate, Mamoru decided to take a seat at his booth. He set his books out, though, now that finals were over, he didn’t really _need_ to study. They just provided a cover for his people watching. A way to feel like he was a part of something, without having to participate. And maybe, it would give his admirer some time to deliver the last gift.

He tapped his pen against the counter, looking around as patrons came and left. Usagi’s friends bustled through the door, sans Usagi. He scowled. She was probably out with her boyfriend, and he was encouraging her to neglect her friends. His trail of thoughts didn’t go far when a small meow broke him out of his pensive mood.

Usagi’s black cat sat at the foot of his booth, her paw tapping a maroon envelope he must have missed. He bent over and picked it up before making space for Luna to join him on the bench.

Like all the gifts before them, the envelope was labeled: _To Mamo-chan_.

Inside were two tickets to Yusuke Amande’s performance the next night. There was no profession of love, just instructions.

_Meet me at the front of the theater for 6:30. You’ll recognize my dress. But, if you’d rather take someone else, you have both tickets._

Mamoru smiled at the tickets. He rather enjoyed Amand’s music, and it would be such a pleasure to see the jazz musician perform live. It was also the exact opposite of what he imagined Usagi enjoying - a loud, pop idol spectacle. Yet, somehow he knew that she’d also enjoy Armand’s melodic ballads.

He looked at the cat beside him. Setting the tickets down, he scratched behind her ears, like he knew she enjoyed.

“What do you think, Luna?” he asked the cat. “Do you think I should go? Do I meet this Secret Admirer?”

The cat nuzzled his palm.

“What would Usagi say?” he pondered aloud. He could envision her sitting across the booth from him. Enthusiastically telling him he had to go. What if it were the girl he loved? He smiled sadly. Maybe it wouldn’t be that girl, but maybe, just maybe he was someone who deserved love. And just maybe this person did love him.

Then her words from the other day echoed through his mind: _“You could stand to open your heart a little bit. Take a chance.”_

The funny thing about love was that it changed people. Mamoru was not used to being loved, or even the idea that anyone could love him. No one had ever loved him, so he hadn’t thought he was even capable of loving someone. Yet, he’d fallen in love anyway. And maybe, because he loved her like a zebra who changed his stripes, just maybe, someone could love him.

**Day 7: Confessions**

What was he doing? He kept asking himself the question as he tied the hot pink bowtie around his neck, as he attached the sparkling watch fob and slipped his pocket watch into his coat pocket, as he plucked a rose from the bush that had replaced the vase in his hallway.

He was doing something completely un-Mamoru-like. Damnit, why did he have to be such a sucker for romantic gestures?

This person knew him. They knew he loved roses and to dress up. That his pocket watch was important, and that he liked poetry. They knew his favorite candy was chocolate, and that he was, of course, going to share with Usagi. They gave all of these things freely, just to show him they cared. 

It hit him like a glass of water thrown in his face. They weren’t asking him to return the feelings. They weren’t asking for him do to anything at all except give them a chance. Hell, they even gave him the tickets. They put the date into his hands. It was his choice.

And what did he have to lose?

He walked up to the theater but didn’t see someone in pink. Nervousness set in. After all of this, had they stood him up? He pulled out his watch. Seven minutes late. People were started to enter the theater, though the show was only just beginning to seat. Perhaps they missed their train? Should he pull out his phone and check for delays?

Behind him, he heard the click of heels running on pavement, and he turned to see Usagi in a hot pink dress rushing towards him. His heart beat faster. She stooped only a few meters from him, bending over and resting her hands on her knees. She held a finger up, a gesture silently asking him to wait while she caught her breath.

Then, she stood up, adjusted her strapless dress, and took a deep breath.

“Those lips that Love’s own hand did make,” she started, “breathed forth the sound that said ‘I hate’ to me that languished for her sake…”

Mamoru quirked his head at her. She rolled her eyes.

“But when she saw my woeful state,” she continued, motioning for him to join her, “straight in her heart did mercy come…”

“Chiding that tongue that ever sweet was used in giving gentle doom,” he supplied. Her answer was a giant smile as she waved for him to continue. “And taught it thus anew to greet…”

“‘I hate’ she altered with an end…”

“That followed it as gentle day doth follow night, who like a fiend from heaven to hell is flown away,” he continued as she stepped closer with every beat.

“I hate,” she said.

“From hate away she threw, and saved my life saying…” he trailed off, his voice tightening.

With a most charming smile, she answered, “not you.”

He stared at her, wondering if this was all just a dream. That he was really at home, sleeping through his date with his secret admirer.

“For the record,” she continued. “I never _hated_ you.”

He stared at her, gaping like a fish. Was this real? Was Usagi really his secret admirer? Had she really done all _this_ for _him_? He took a step closer to her; she didn’t step back. Instead she reached over and took the rose he’d forgotten about out of his hands.

“Is this for me?” she asked, a knowing smirk on her face as she inhaled its scent. Her eyes flickered between his and his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered, hoping that he wouldn’t shatter the moment.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

He didn’t even get a chance to lean in before she was pulling his lapels, pulling him towards hers. Then their lips met, and everything else melted away. The kiss was passionate, but soft, and nowhere near as deep as he wanted to take it. She pulled away after just a moment. 

His lips started to chase after hers; he had never been good with words. Showing was better than telling for him, but it seemed like she had other plans.

“So, I guess you realize I’m your secret admirer,” she started. “I’m actually surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner.”

“But, your boyfriend…” he choked out.

At that comment, she looked utterly confused. “What boyfriend?”

“At Crown? All week?” he struggled for words. “Your secret admirer?”

She squinted at him as if trying to figure out why he’d suddenly grown a second head. Her eyes widened with realization.

“You mean Umino?”

The boy she’d been with all week was Umino?!? He was baffled. Firstly, that boy had such distinctive glasses he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of the boy not wearing them. Then secondly, even he was observant enough to know that Umino had been seeing Usagi’s friend for a while now.

“Wait, Umino was your…”

She shook her head. “Umino got contacts, and he needed my help making up to Naru because he’s a hopeless case. I turned my secret admirer down at the park two weeks ago.”

“Huh?” At that, Mamoru was at a complete loss for words. “Why?”

“Well, I went to meet my admirer, which was this boy I’ve never really talked to in my class, all I kept thinking about was what you said,” she explained. “And how to love someone, you have to know them. And you seemed to know me pretty well… and I realized I know you pretty well too.”

“But the notes,” he floundered. “They weren’t in your handwriting.”

“That was Minako. I figured you’d recognize my scribble scrawl too quickly. And I helped Mako make the chocolate, and to be fair, I stole the roses from Rei’s house. Ami was invaluable with that book of poetry. She read the whole thing with me and made sure I understood it because you and I both know how terrible my English is… and has anyone told you how cute you look when you’re flustered?”

He blinked again. “But how did you know I owned a Tux?”

“Oh, you were wearing it the first day we met,” she said. “Don’t you remember?”

He remembered the first time he saw her. The details of _her_ seared into his memory like a brand. Yet, he’d forgotten he was wearing his tuxedo and sunglasses. In his mind, he’d vanished the moment he saw her.

“And for the record, you should have just sent me a note,” she added. “It would have saved me a lot of trouble.”

“Wait, are you saying I’m too much trouble?”

“Only sometimes.”

He shook his head.

“And since you’re alone, I’m going to assume that you didn’t bring a date?” she asked, smugly.

He narrowed his eyes. “You knew I wasn’t, didn’t you.”

“I suspected. Since you’re in love with me and all,” she grinned. God, sometimes she could be so annoying. It was so cute.

“Shall we go in, Mamo-chan?” She held her arm out to him, an offer to link his arm through hers.

He blinked, wondering how did he end up here? Then he realized, of course, it was because she was there. He loved her, and because of that, he’d taken a chance. And, maybe he was wiser to the ways of love than he realized. After all, she said it had been his words that bought them to this moment. He slipped his arm through hers, smiling at perfectly she fit against him.

“Did you know I helped Yuske get together with his wife? I might have a knack for this matchmaker thing…”

He kissed her before she could humble brag too much. That worked much better than arguing with her.

When they pulled apart, she said, “what was I saying, again?”

“That we’re going to be late for our first date, and it was all your fault,” he teased. 

“Hey, if you love me, you know I’m always late to everything, so you better get used to it,” she retorted.

“I already am,” he answered, kissing the top of her head. Together, arm and arm with the glow of new love, they walked into the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this little fic, and Queen Risa, I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all the wonderful commenters. Your words have really brought a bit of light to me right now.
> 
> I forgot to thank her in part one, but Thank You SmokingBomber for beta reading this. You are amazing, and it was such a big help.


End file.
